In the past, there has been proposed a stacked semiconductor memory device having a stacked body formed of insulating films and electrode films stacked alternately, and semiconductor pillars penetrating the stacked body. In the stacked semiconductor memory device, a memory cell is formed in every part where the semiconductor pillar and the electrode film intersect with each other. In such a stacked semiconductor memory device as described above, it is desirable to shorten the distance between the semiconductor pillars to incorporate a larger number of memory cells to thereby achieve high integration.